akame ga kyubi inglish
by souluchia1
Summary: what if Naruto really reaches the world would be to kill akame ga fabor or opposition nigh raid killing is the right way?


Akame ga kyubi 1

Welcome to akame ga kyubi in English excuse if I am wrong in some words but speak Spanish and I decided to translate it for request of a reader I wait they like it.

Always wonder like serious if naruto was coming to the world of akame ga kill and the truth all the fanfics or almost always they put all of them to naruto as someone who would be in favour of night raid. But if we think it well naruto with his way of being and thought would not agree with them on the contrary it would be in opposition to his methods not for to kill but for choosing the way most violent and full of blood, the night raid in certain form are equal to the akatsuki trying to bring peace to the world by means of wrong methods, the truth only sasuke would agree with night raid.

So I decided to write a fanfic that it was reporting since it would be really naruto if it was coming to the world of akame ga kil, since naruto is not the bushes to the wicked ones he is the one that thinks that the persons deserve the second opportunities and that without importing your acts the repentance exists and but since you itself finish with your life, who have seen well the series in enchantress and encourage (the landfill does not count) naruto to killed to anybody and it never gives the benefit of the doubt to his enemies. This there is one of them a thing that mas I like of naruto does not hate his enemies, or at least it tries not to fall down in the hatred, and the night raid not they if they hate and fall down in the hatred creating the circle of hatred that in naruto tries to break and that naruto manages to break so ado here we go.

…

I am not an owner of naruto not akame ga kill his rights it belongs to his respective creators

…

Chaper 1 the arrival of the fox

The battle against kaguya had finished and one month past gets ready everything normal age or at least it was trying to be naruto it lost an arm, kakashi was hokage, sasuke lost his arm also and it was in a car I exile in solitarily out of the village. This morning in the office of the hokage, our dear blond hero was stopped opposite to the hokage dressing his clothes of always in the difference that in his right arm was completely bandaged, the hokage I it look at calm mind while he was saying his new mission to him.

"To a time happens do since it was not giving you a misión since your arm goes"

The blond one I look at it with a smile while it was giving him his response

"already it goes better it seemed as if it had not lost it, but good kakashi-sensei which is the mission that tape-worm for my"

"Since sides we have discovered a new continent of which we do not know anything so since it is an unknown land and that it needs to be explored, we decide to send one of our strong ninjas mas to do recognition and local exploration and if lived so it tries to do this one spend them with the countries of thereabouts, we did not want another war"

"do not worry kakashi-sensei, I will fulfill well this mission, certainly with whom I am going to go"

"with nobody ires only "

"heee …."

Blond alone I am still had with confused look by the hokage, alone who it looks at calm mind while he says to him.

"Sides all the rest are out of the village at least a few mese in slightly long missions and in other villages, in addition we think that with you serious sufficient you are the sufficient thing mention loudly like side to defend yourself your only which quier thing that you find there"

"yes, a mission alone I of high place am in danger already when I return it will turn me in hokage of well that I fulfilled the mission"

Desia the blond one with his typical confidence and determination, but the hokage I change his calm look into the serious one

"but naruto, you will have to send messages of your findings, and for if some complication arises then we will send to our only one ninja availably as reinforcement, already you will know who not"

simple Naruto mentions it reacts and knows of whom I soften this one to which he says

"do not worry kakashi-sensei, Do not open need of it side call already this mission it will be a bread I show restraint"

"it expect, be to prepare yourself work out tomorrow early"

"yes"

With this last exchange of words the blond one proceeded to give him the return and to go out of the office. Already wing tomorrow following ours blond was in it softens waiting for the ship that would take it to the new continent, after approximately 2 hours a ship I begin of metal come to the port in which seaworthy many people stroll around for it prepares his following trip in it the blond one says to them from the mission to what the captain says to him that it wise like that after the arrangements to divide they set sail to the new continent, after a week of navigation the boat comes to a desert beach in our blond where it goes down saying goodbye of the sailors and his ship.

Our protagonist walks along the forest already there being the spent one 12 hours from his arrival, in his trek he was writing in a parchment all the discoveries that hiso in his first days you surprise very aggressive creatures but that they were not a problem for him, in his way he met a strange vehicle wheels being pulled by a few horses (it notices: in the world of naruto the wagons do not exist or at least that I have not seen one in the series the landfill it does not count), naruto observe the strange vehicle in movement when suddenly this one it is attacked by a strange monster in the shape of beetle coffee, naruto one moves to protect the drivers but in it a boy goes forward and cuts him in pieces to the monster, surprising the blond one which is late, The drivers of the wagon are grateful for him for saving them it is a sigh where this boy realizes our blond one and approaches him to ask something him.

"Hello it hears I them do not steal the dragoon of land?"

Alone Naruto looks at it and says to him

"I am not nice, certainly it does not seem to you that this thing looks like mas a beetle that to a dragoon, in addition was necessary to kill it only it was an animal trying to survive"

I hit it looks at it with strangeness but it answers him

"since I suppose that who I name this way to the beast did not know that they were the beetles, and since if it might not manage to hurt or kill anybody, my name is tatsumi very much taste"

Naruto so saw it and then it answered with a smile

"well if you make it like that this well-taken I believe, and well my name is naruto and I come for an important mission of exploration and of arming lasos of peace with the countries of this continent with the mio"

Tatsumi sees it amazedly and asks him

"goods of another continent?"

"If, and I come with intensenesses of exploration and to join lasos with his countries certainly I see that this continent this one lived by human beings it means that they have countries not"

alone Tatsumi it put on the finger in the chin while while it was looking for the sky

"since only I know the capital I come from a small people so not much of other countries that as far back as exist "

"well it will not be a problem at the time first I will go with this capital of the that you bleat and then with the others"

"well I go for as far back as that not goods with I crumble"

"serious well to be accompanied, certainly for that you go your to the capital"

"Good I go for my people, in these moments it has very serious economic problems and I need to manage the soldier's employment of the capital to pay his debts and this way it to save"

Naruto it looks at it with a smile scarcely it knew it and even this way it fell him well to the instant, tatsumi it looks and follows it I moderate.

"But I do not go only I have a few Friends who were accompanying me only that through the fault of the assault of a dragoon of land we us separate so gliding to meet them in the capital "

"good like that is spoken we go for there dattebayo"

This way naruto and tatsumi continue his trip it was seizing the capital coming there tatsumi it tries to join the army, while naruto it waits for it out in it naruto it is surprised to see a tatsumi chibi to go out flying for the door and to fall down in the floor, naroto it cannot avoid laugh and seizes it, To which tasumi it looks at it and says to him

"do not laugh they rejected"

Theirs Naruto it stops laughing and looks at it with a confidence smile

"good tatsumi my shift to create lasos of peace enters konoha and the capital"

This way naruto enter the same door that tatsumi, and 10 minutes later a naruto chibi goes out flying like tasumi, to which tatsumi he laughs and it him was meeting a mocking face

"how did it you be?"

Naruto nothing any more I look at it am a nuisance and say to him

"they me did not think that I come from another continent, they say that I am mad but already they will see"

"or it fences but that we have here a boys' couple with bad luck"

Tatsumi and naruto rolled over when So many tatsumi saw a blond girl of big chests and incredible body and naruto only they had a word in the mind on having seen that girl

"this is the capital"

the two were thinking while they were looking at the chests of that girl.

The blond girl him convinced our heroes to invite a few drinks in a canteen she said to them that she might solve his problems if they were giving him money since according to her it knew contacts in the capital that they would help them with his problems, this way tasumi and naruto they gave to him the money that they had and she I take it to him with the promise of which it will return, but the hours happened and nobody I come naruto and tatsumi they realized of it her defrauds and with the spirits below they left the place, without money nothing they had any more option that to sleep in the street, when suddenly a wagon stops and of low her a girl of blond hair and blue garment who approaches them and asks them.

"Do they come out of the capital not? They do not take place to where to go forbid?"

The boys only look at her while she continues I moderate

"can they come to my house if they want?"


End file.
